


Owned

by TheManWithAPurpleTopHat



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abortion, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Dark, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, I'm Sorry, More tags later, Multi, Oh Also Cussing, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithAPurpleTopHat/pseuds/TheManWithAPurpleTopHat
Summary: It should have been a normal business trip. It was supposed to take a few hours at the most. How did things go so horribly, utterly, terrifyingly wrong?And would Black Hat Organization ever recover?





	1. Mysterious Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verdana_0703](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdana_0703/gifts).



> This is it y'all, the awful result of me venting all the darkness in my brain onto paper. It's self-indulgent and violent, but here we are.
> 
> Verdana_0703 asked for it, so blame them!

The sun would be up in a few hours, but Dr. Flug couldn’t even think about sleep. He sat in his desk chair in the lab, staring at the screen of his computer over the rim of his coffee mug. The mansion was deathly quiet; Demencia and 5.0.5 had gone to bed a while ago. However, the scientist refused to leave this chair until the sensors hooked up wirelessly to his computer told him Black Hat was home. His boss had left that afternoon to meet with a client. Flug would have gone with him, but his boss insisted he could handle the dealings, and the doctor had a deadline to meet in a few days.  It was a simple arrangement that shouldn’t have taken him more than an hour, two at the most. Twelve hours had passed now, without any sign of the eldritch being.

To say Flug was concerned would be a gross understatement. Of course he knew his boss could take care of himself, that the idea of Black Hat being hurt or in any kind of trouble was ridiculous beyond words, but that didn’t keep his heart from pounding. At some point during his wait for his boss, he’d finished his latest invention and  started taking stock of all his equipment to keep his mind occupied. It was productive, at least. He certainly didn’t pay special attention to his medical supplies, and of course it’s silly to think he would actually need to put together a special kit specifically designed based on what little he knew of Black Hat’s biology. The idea of Black Hat getting hurt… well, there was no point in even thinking about it, right?

The scientist nearly fell out of his chair when the censors made a small beeping noise, a light flashing blue. According to the monitor, his boss’s peculiar heat signature was making its way slowly towards the front door- very slowly, almost as if he was limping.

It took Flug four seconds to get to the parlor, but he hesitated when he came to the front door. How would his boss react if he opened the door? Unsure what else to do, he sat down in a nearby armchair and waited, the seconds feeling like hours.

The door slowly creaked open, making a space just big enough for the thin demon to slink inside. He started to limp towards the stairs, but froze when he saw Flug staring at him in complete horror. The eldritch instinctively used one clawed hand to cover himself as he leaned on the wall for support, staining the wallpaper with blue blood.

Dr. Flug had only seen his boss without his black coat a few times. Never did he imagine he’d ever see Black Hat completely naked- even his top hat was gone. His dark skin was decorated with eyes and mouths that shifted in and out of his skin. The scientist made a point of not looking at anything below the eldritch being’s waist, but his neck, shoulders, and back were covered in deep scratches and bite marks. While his boss tried to keep up a menacing composure, the eyes and mouths on his body betrayed him. Small tears dotted the corners of fearful eyes, and the mouths occasionally whimpered in pain.

“S-sir!” Flug breathed, standing up quickly to help his boss.

“Stay back,” Black Hat hissed, his eye blazing with anger. The scientist stripped off his lab coat, biting his lip and averting his gaze as he offered it to his boss. The dark being snatched it from him, growling softly as he slipped it on to cover his naked body. Dr. Flug couldn’t be sure, but he swore the eldritch was trembling ever so slightly. Blood was already starting to soak through the white fabric, creating large, dark stains.

“Sir…” Flug stammered, “I-if you’d let me take care of that, I could-”

“I said  _ stay back _ , Flug!” the eldritch snarled, raising his claws in a threatening gesture. Holding the lab coat closed, he turned to rush towards the stairs. Dr. Flug watched intently as his boss climbed the stairs, clinging to the railing for support. If Black Hat could walk on his own to the top of the stairs, he’d go to his room and try to act like everything was okay. His boss was a fast healer after all, and if he was strong enough to get around, he was usually well enough to get by without much medical attention.

Less than halfway up the staircase, Black Hat cried out in pain and sank to his knees. He would have fallen back down the stairs had Flug not caught him. The scientist carefully pulled the eldritch being back up, holding an arm around his boss as he began leading them towards the lab.

“Let me  _ go _ , damn you!” Black Hat hissed, weakly pushing against the scientist with a snarl. “I can walk just fine, you bastard, now let go of me!”

“Sir, with all due respect, you just proved to me that you can’t walk without help,” Flug said gently. “You’re  _ bleeding _ , sir. You need help.”

“I’m fine…”

The scientist was alarmed at how quietly his boss uttered those words. Black Hat didn’t mumble. He made his opinions and demands clear; he shouted and didn’t care who he bothered with his booming growls. To hear him sound so small and weak was almost more frightening than the growing bloodstains. Dr. Flug moved as quickly towards the lab as he could without hurting his boss further.

“You’re being ridiculous,” the eldritch grumbled, scowling as Flug directed him towards a small bed in the corner normally used for test subjects. “Just let me go to my room, I’ll be fine.”

Dr. Flug shook his head nervously as he gathered everything he needed. It didn’t take him long to grab everything necessary. He poured some medicine onto a piece of cloth, biting his lip again. It was time for the hard part.

“I n-need to move the coat for a second,” he said, slowly reaching for the collar. Black Hat grabbed his wrist with a hiss, but Flug caught the way his boss’s breath hitched before he managed to cover it up. He had a hard time thinking of Black Hat as frightened, but he didn’t know any other way to describe the look on the eldritch being’s face.

“Flug, get the fuck away from me before I rip off your bag and take your face with it.” The threat was uttered with deadly calm, but Flug saw the agitation and anxiety in his boss's gaze. Black Hat threw the wrist in his grasp to the side, causing Dr. Flug to stagger backwards. He could already feel bruises forming. The scientist shuddered in fear, but he was determined to get his boss the help he needed.

“I j-just want to clean and bandage you up, sir. You can keep the coat, or I can even get you a blanket to cover yourself with.”

Black Hat said nothing, he merely clung to the lab coat with shaking hands, keeping it firmly closed around his body. Dr. Flug sighed, then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a blue blanket 5.0.5 liked to sleep with on colder nights. The eldritch eyed the blanket critically before taking it, quickly wrapping it around his body. He seemed to breathe a little easier once the fabric shielded him.

“Better?” Flug asked gently. The eldritch being grimaced, but nodded. “Good. Now Mr. Black Hat, sir, I just want to move the coat a little bit, okay? The sooner I can take care of your injuries, the faster you can go to bed. Does that sound like a good deal, sir?” He picked up the medicine and bandages again, watching his boss’s reactions carefully.

Black Hat visibly tensed when Flug pushed the collar of the lab coat aside, but he didn’t fight the scientist this time. Instead, his claws dug into the soft fabric of the blanket around him. When the medicine touched him, he hissed and shrank away, baring his fangs at the scientist.

“It’s okay, sir,” Flug said hastily, “This is just some medicine to keep it from getting infected. I know it burns, sir, but it shouldn’t hurt long.” Moving slowly, he carefully dabbed away the blood on his boss’s back and shoulder, cleaning out each of the wounds. He found one particularly large and deep bite mark on Black Hat’s neck and cringed. He had no idea what could have caused such a devastating wound on someone like Black Hat, but it looked painful and serious. The flesh around it even seemed a bit darker than the rest of his skin. When Flug reached out to tend to it, Black Hat again grabbed his wrist, digging his claws into the scientist’s skin.

“ **_Not that one_ ** ,” he growled, eye blazing a vivid red.

“Y-yes, Mr. Black Hat, sir!”

It worried Dr. Flug to leave such a serious wound untreated, but he didn’t dare push the issue right now. He didn’t want to make Black Hat change his mind about letting the scientist take care of the rest of his injuries.

The process of getting Black Hat bandaged up was long and difficult, especially as the eldritch resisted each time Flug wanted to move the labcoat to get to his back. The eyes and mouths weren’t as much of an inconvenience as Dr. Flug had expected them to be. They shifted away from the cloth bandages, though Flug couldn’t be certain if Black Hat was consciously doing this or if they avoided contact with the cloth instinctively. There was still a great deal about Black Hat’s biology Flug was clueless about.

“There, you’ve finished, now I’m going to my room,” the eldritch glared at his scientist as he stood, hissing and nearly stumbling. He shoved Dr. Flug away when the scientist tried to help, limping out of the lab as quickly as he could.

To be honest, Flug wasn’t finished tending to his boss, but he didn’t dare argue with Black Hat right now. He was surprised he’d gotten away with as much as he did. He winced, looking down at his wrist. Dots of red blood from where Black Hat’s claws pierced his skin mingled with the blue stains on his hands. With a sigh, the scientist picked up the cleanest coffee mug he could find and made his way to the kitchen. Sleep was out of the question, so he may as well try to work.


	2. Licking His Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone leave, Black Hat needs a minute to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 reached 100 hits, so here we have the next chapter in this trainwreck.

Every step Black Hat took was agony. Still, the eldritch bit his tongue to keep from making a sound as he made his way to his bedroom. Sensing its master’s distress, the house shifted to allow him to reach his room much faster than what should have been possible. The eldritch being sighed with relief, pushing his bedroom door open with the full intention of putting on some pajamas and collapsing into bed. However, when the door opened he was faced with a woman curled up on his pillows, snoring softly. His hands balled into fists as he felt his face heat up.

Resisting the urge to scream at Demencia to get out of his room, the dark being silently grabbed a pair of his softest pajamas and a nightcap, then slipped into his bathroom. He shuddered at the idea of Demencia seeing him naked. Flug’s lab coat and blanket covered him for the most part, but these were no substitute for a proper outfit. He could only imagine the way the deranged fangirl would drool and swoon over him, and the idea made him gag. He decided to don his thick bathrobe, just to add another layer of protection to his skin.

Once he was decent, the eldritch stalked back to his room to see that the lizard-woman was actually drooling on his pillow, one of her legs twitching in her sleep. Black Hat recoiled in disgust, growling and taking a threatening stance.

“Demencia! Get out of my room this insta--”

The moment Demencia opened her eyes and saw Black Hat, she gasped in delight and dove at him with tears in her eyes.

“Black Hat! You’re okay!” she cried, wrapping her arms around the demon. The dark being hissed, forcefully throwing her off of him.

“Get away from me, woman!” he shouted, “Get out of my room and leave me in peace!”

Demencia seemed unphased by his furious  glare, and by the fact he'd just thrown her into the wall, creating a sizeable dent with the  force. “But Black Hat, where have you been? We’ve all been so worried about you! I mean, I knew you’d be fine of course but-”

“Get. **Out!** ”

Demencia scurried away with a yelp as the eldritch roared at her, swiping at her with his knife-like claws for good measure. The second she was out in the hallway, Black Hat slammed his door shut and locked it. This done, he sighed and massaged his temple, then headed straight for the bathroom again.

He ripped Flug’s bandages to shreds, tossing them away in disgust. The nerve of that doctor, thinking Black Hat was so weak as to need his pathetic mortal medicine!

“At least Demencia didn't notice,” he grumbled as he turned on the faucet in his bathtub. He didn't bother with the cold water, steam quickly billowing out of the tub as he filled it with scalding water. He hissed at the satisfying burn as he lowered himself into the water, wasting no time in grabbing a rough sponge and scrubbing his skin as hard as he could.

Even as the water began turning a deep blue, Black Hat didn't stop. He wanted to coat himself in acid and scrub until he didn't have skin anymore. He even considered pouring bleach into the water, though decided not to bother this time. It would be troublesome to try and get out of the tub and find a bottle of the stuff, and frankly he was too damn tired.

Only once the hard surface of the tub started to make his back hurt did he get out and start to dry himself off. By then, most of the smaller injuries had healed themselves, bruises and bitemarks fading into non-existence. At least most of the bleeding had stopped. It was so hard to get those stains out of fabric, and his pajamas were expensive.

When he saw the stained lab coat on the bathroom floor, his nails dug into his hands. That damned doctor. Why did he have to be waiting by the door like some kind of stupid watchdog? Him and his scientific curiosity, probably got a big kick out of seeing the eldritch unclothed.

The smell of smoke brought Black Hat back to reality, and when he looked down he saw he was holding the lab coat- well, what was left of it. Black flames erupted from his hands, destroying the ruined coat. The eldritch felt nothing as he stared into the flames. It wasn't as if this was the only coat Flug had, and even if it was, serves him right for giving it away like an idiot.

As he was getting dressed a second time, he caught an unwanted glimpse of himself in the mirror. His gaze snapped to the hideous bite, each puncture mark oozing a sickly dark substance, to say nothing of the blood. The wound would take monumental efforts to heal, and the task of covering it up would require even more work. Appearing presentable for commercials, avoiding questions from employees, gathering the necessary materials… all for a mark of shame that he never asked for. His lip curled up in disgust, and with an angry snarl he lashed out, shattering the mirror easily.

By the time his vision cleared, Black Hat was beyond exhausted. He barely managed to shuffle his way over to his bed, crawling in and throwing aside the drool-stained pillow with disgust. He would burn that too, when he wasn’t so busy enjoying the feeling of the silk sheets cushioning him and taking pressure off his jarred joints. Letting his eye slide closed, he gave into the fatigue and rested for the first time since his hellish evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a LOT shorter than I intended, but if I added more the pacing would've been really off. I'm aiming to have each chapter be between 1,000 and 2,000 words.
> 
> Enjoying ourselves yet, sinners?


	3. Monsters Inside of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat has had enough of this. He’s taking control of the situation he’s in, no matter how much pain it causes. He just hopes his employees are smart enough to stay out of his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a little more information on Black Hat's condition.  
> Oh, in case some of you haven't seen the episode, at one point it is revealed 5.0.5 thinks of Black Hat as his dad, that's why he refers to him as his papa in this chapter. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone!

Sometimes, the middle of the night was the only time 5.0.5 could get the cleaning done. Demencia was fast asleep, and Flug was working away down in his lab. The halls were quiet, and 5.0.5 could relax and clean. There was something therapeutic about watching the dust slowly disappear, revealing pristine walls and picture frames with the wave of his paw. However, tonight something disturbed his nightly cleaning ritual.

It was odd hearing someone crying in the mansion. The bear was almost certain it was just his imagination, though why his imagination sounded so sad he had no idea. Following the sound, his wonder only grew. The crying lead him to a large, ornate door with a hat motif carved into it. There was no mistaking it, it was his papa’s room.

When 5.0.5 opened the door and peeked into the room, he saw his papa sobbing and tearing at his mattress with his claws. The bear shrank away from the sight with a whimper, unsure of what to do. If he tried to wake Black Hat up, he knew his papa wouldn’t be happy. He might even threaten to hurt him. Chewing on his bottom lip, the bear inched towards the opened door. However, when the eldritch let out a menacing roar 5.0.5 quickly closed the door and scurried away, leaving Black Hat to toss and turn in the dark.

By the time Black Hat managed to wake up, his bed was shredded and feathers littered the floor. His chest heaved, and dark blood ran in thick streams down his shoulder. When he moved to get out of the bed, he noticed another, larger stain on his body and recoiled in disgust. He quietly seethed as he gingerly peeled what was left of the blanket off of him, slinking into the bathroom with a growl.

This meant nothing. His body was just adjusting to the… it wasn’t as if he’d actually soiled himself. He was Black Hat! He could never do anything that pathetic, no matter what was done to him. Angrily cleaning himself up, he hissed in pain as his injuries were agitated. Slamming his fist on the bathroom counter in frustration, he resisted the urge to roar and draw unwanted attention from his pestering employees. Looking down at the soft bulge in his stomach, his rage only grew. His skin crawled the more he thought about what was  _ inside _ of him. The notion was intolerable. Black Hat didn’t care what it would cost him, he was going to take control of the situation. Taking a breath to steady himself, he spread his legs slightly.

Just a few minutes of pain, then he could get back to his usual business, and no one would have to find out.

When Dr. Flug heard the scream, he dropped his clipboard and ran upstairs as fast as his thin legs could carry him. He might not have heard it, had he not been in the kitchen getting more coffee. Following the awful sound to Black Hat’s room, he threw open the door without hesitation only to find the room empty. However, he noticed the light on in his boss’s bathroom and felt his stomach churn.

“Boss?” he called nervously, lightly tapping on the door.

“Flug, you have two seconds to get the bloody hell out of my room before I rearrange your organs.” The eldritch growled, but Flug heard the tremor in his otherwise menacing tone. Bracing himself for the worst, the scientist opened the door.

Blue blood stained the tiles in the bathroom, and the eldritch being was curled up on the ground, clinging to the toilet with one trembling arm. Flug saw his boss’s pajama bottoms in a crumpled heap in the corner. Dark legs twitched in pain, and cuts and tears bled freely around some sort of opening between them. The eyes and mouths were openly sobbing, while the eldritch being’s chest heaved as if he had just run a marathon. There was blood all over his free hand that went all the way up to his elbow. The hand rested lightly on the floor, holding two dull grey eggs about the size and shape of golf balls.

Black Hat couldn’t bring himself to look at his employee as bile rose in his throat. He could feel something inside of him breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I'm still writing this, y'all. It's pretty clear at this point chapters are going to be ridiculously short, though I'm not sure if this is a good or a bad thing for y'all.
> 
> I think I need to post more happy fluff stories soon, to balance things out.


	4. I Told You No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Flug learns that eldritch horrors are capable of panic attacks, and wonders how much else he’ll have to learn to help his boss. At least he won't have to help all on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to bloop_magoop, the writer who inspired this story with their own awesome work! Y'all should go check their stuff out!

Tense silence hung in the air as Dr. Flug and Black Hat each waited for the other to speak first. The only sound was heavy breathing as Black Hat’s chest heaved. After what seemed like hours, it was the scientist who found his voice first.

“S-sir…” he stammered, “Did… did you rip those out of…”

The sound of his voice made Black Hat blink as if awakening from a trance. He quickly broke eye contact, glaring at the floor with a low growl.

“Shut up,” the eldritch groaned, quickly smashing the delicate orbs. They crumpled easily with a wet crunch, the sound causing a shiver to run down Flug’s spine. He couldn’t tare his gaze away from the pale fluid and shards of shells sticking to his boss’s hand. “Get out you imbecile, I have more to deal with.” Black Hat reached for the slit between his legs again, snarling when Flug darted forward and caught the hand by the wrist.

“H-how  _ dare  _ you!” the eldritch being shouted, shocked at his scientist’s bold actions, “Let go of me this instant, you insolent worm! It’s my own damn body!”

“You’re hurting yourself, sir,” Dr. Flug replied, reaching for a towel, “Let me get you cleaned up, then we can go to the lab and I’ll help you take care of this safely.”

“No!” Black Hat recoiled, slashing at the doctor’s hands and ripping the towel with his claws. “Get away! Don’t touch me!”

“Sir,  _ please _ ,” Dr. Flug insisted, “Whatever this is, you’re only making it worse for yourself.”

_“You’re only making it worse for yourself, you know.”_ _  
_ “ **I said no!** ” the eldritch being shouted, his body sobbing harder as he scrambled further into the corner of the room. “ ** _I TOLD YOU NO!_** ” He clawed at his face and screamed, shaking uncontrollably and repeating those words over and over.

“Black Hat…” Flug didn’t know what to do. Any attempt to calm his boss was interpreted as an attack, leaving them both bloody as the dark being lashed out with claws and teeth, all the while screaming for something that wasn’t there to stop touching him. Tentacles sprouted from his body, lashing out wildly the more he lost control. The scientist was growing frantic trying to think of a way to bring his boss back to reality. Without warning, a green blur rushed past Flug and collided with Black Hat.

The eldritch shrieked and writhed as Demencia wrapped her arms around him, firmly refusing to let go. She held his hands still, keeping him from using his claws to hurt himself or his employees. While he resisted her embrace with what little awareness he had left, his tentacles curled around her frame as if seeking comfort.

“Calm down, amorcito,” the woman spoke above his howls of agony, nuzzling against his cheek with an uncharacteristically serious expression, “Querido, listen to me. No one is going to hurt you here. Sh, amorcito, sh…”

Gradually, Black Hat’s sobbing quieted down, and he fell against the green-haired woman in an exhausted heap of blood, sweat, and tremors. He refused to look at either of his employees, hiding his face in Demencia’s shoulder as he internally berated himself for his weakness.

Demencia released her hold on the eldritch's wrists in favor of rubbing his back, whispering words of comfort as his tentacles curled around her frame in a way that could only be described as sad. Dr. Flug watched the bizarre scene in amazement as he gathered his thoughts, trying to work out the best way to proceed.

“Dem…” The scientist kept his voice low, eyeing his boss critically. “He's hurt really badly.”

The lizard-hybrid nodded, and Black Hat groaned in protest, curling his legs tighter against his body as if to say, “Leave me alone, it hurts enough already without you messing with it.”

Murmuring an apology, the woman stood and picked the dark being up, cradling him in her arms bridal-style. He hissed and dug his claws into her shoulder, though it was Flug who winced at the sight.

“Should we go to the lab?” the woman asked.

“No.” Black Hat growled, his voice muffled as he refused to uncover his face.

“There’s… no need to just yet,” Flug said nervously. He turned to Black Hat’s bathtub and adjusted the knobs until warm water flowed out. “Mr. Black Hat, sir? If we give you privacy, can we trust you not to hurt yourself anymore?”

The eldritch didn’t answer at first, but eventually nodded. He decided that the humiliation of having them present while he bathed outweighed the humiliation of the monstrosities staying inside of him just a little while longer. Demencia set him down in the tub, then she and Flug left him to get himself cleaned up. They stayed in his bedroom so they could listen and be closeby if he decided to try anything, just in case. Demencia sank onto the bed with a look of shock, blinking a few times before gazing at Flug in bewilderment.

“What just happened?” she asked quietly.

“I… I think the boss just had a panic attack, but I’m not sure.”

“You think it’s because of those cuts on his hips?” she asked, her cheeks darkening a few shades as a shiver ran down her spine, “It looked like something ripped his dick off.”

Flug felt his stomach twist as he rubbed the back of his neck. The scientist in him had always been curious about Black Hat’s biology, but he’d never considered anything about  _ this _ topic. “I… don’t think he ever had a dick to begin with.”

“What do you mean?”

“One of those slits didn’t look like an injury, it looked like… like part of him. And before you came in, he-” Flug realized too late to stop himself this was probably something Black Hat wouldn’t want him repeating. He winced, then sighed in defeat when he saw the look on Demencia’s face. “He was ripping eggs out of his body.”

Demencia covered her mouth with one hand, and for a second it looked as if she was going to throw up. She shook her head slowly like a lost child. Flug had to be wrong, but Flug was never wrong, but how could Black Hat have… that almost sounded like someone had gotten him pregnant, and that was just too much for her brain to process.

“What… what are we gonna do?”

Dr. Flug sighed, then straightened his goggles with a look of determination. “We’re going to take care of him,” he said, “We’re going to help him in any way we can, because we… because you care about him, and he signs my paychecks.”

Hearing this, Demencia cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes briefly before giving the scientist a sad smile. “You know, I’m not stupid Flug-bug. You looked just as worried as I was when he freaked out back there. And I figured out a long time ago you like him too.” She leaned forward, taking hold of one of his gloved hands. “We can both take care of him, together.”

The doctor couldn’t think of a reply, so he simply gave her hand a small squeeze. They stayed like that for a while, listening to the sounds of water, then of fabric shifting before the bathroom door swung open. Black Hat limped out with his head held high and his expression blank. A large towel covered his body as he stared right through his employees. Dr. Flug quickly let go of Demencia’s hand, not that the eldritch being seemed to care.

“Meet me in my office, both of you. There are a few things we need to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, but I wanted to make sure it was good. Not to mention college is slowly sucking all my energy out. But I'm on spring break this week, so hopefully I can get a lot of writing done in the next couple days!


	5. Transactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a business meeting. Black Hat was supposed to get in, sell his wares, then go home. That's not what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's confusing, this chapter is mostly a flashback of events that take place right before chapter one. I think this chapter is one of the most violent and bloody chapters, so major TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> I hope you've read the tags and that by chapter 5 you understand what you're in for, but this chapter has detailed depictions of assault/rape.  
> Y'all please stay safe, and stop reading if you don't think you can handle it. There's no shame in skipping this chapter if you need to!! You won't miss any major plot points, I promise.

Black Hat organization had a somewhat casual policy on business transactions, especially when the customers were special status clients. For a separate and rather large fee, a villain could arrange to have particularly large orders delivered to a predetermined location. The lazy villains would pay almost anything to keep from having to move bulkier purchases to the site of their next big scheme themselves. Black Hat Organization would ask no questions, they would simply deliver the goods and leave.

This is why Black Hat didn't think anything was off when he was asked to bring several large pieces of equipment to what appeared to be an abandoned construction site on the dingier side of the city. Demencia was busy today killing heroes, Dr. Flug had to focus on recalibrating all of his equipment if he hoped to meet his deadline, and he didn't trust 5.0.5 to do this right, so Black Hat had been forced to take this little trip on his own. Not that he was worried. No hero or villain could ever hope to match his power, after all. Besides, with as much money as this deal would get him, he didn't even see the trip as an annoyance.

The eldritch being straightened his tie with a menacing grin as the client appeared right on schedule. He smelled her before he saw her, a cheap perfume assaulting his nose and making it hard to keep up a cordial facade. She was a plain-looking woman, perhaps in her early thirties. It was hard to tell much about her frame, as many layers of blue and grey clothing covered her body. Black Hat noted the large scarf that was wrapped around her head and shoulders, covering most of her face and hiding any hair she might have had. Her skin was a light, murky purple, and her eyes were a soft yellow with slits for pupils. Her gaze was unfocused, almost drowsy as she eyed Black Hat and the shipment he'd brought with him.

“Good evening, madam,” Black Hat drawled with a smile, tipping his hat ever so slightly. No matter how unimpressed he was with his pitiful mortal client, she was a paying customer. “Fascia Caeruleum, I presume?”

“And you must be Black Hat.” The eldritch being was surprised by how young and cheery the woman's voice was, but he didn’t let it show.

They traded goods and money without incident, both satisfied that the other held up their end of the deal. Black Hat was pleasantly surprised by how smoothly everything was going. Usually if the client wasn’t trying to haggle about the price, a hero was swooping in to ruin the whole affair. Yet they were left undisturbed, and Fascia was remarkably pleasant.

“Oh, one more thing before you go, dearie.”

Just as Black Hat turned to face the client, something large slammed into his legs, knocking him over. The eldritch being hissed with rage, flames flickering in his eye as he looked up at the woman.

With an almost giddy laugh, Fascia tore her scarf down to reveal her face, and Black Hat's eyes widened. It had been a long time since he had encountered another member of his kind. He cursed himself for not realizing what she was sooner, but the heavy perfume had masked her scent from him. No matter, he would have time to think about that later, when he was back in the mansion.

They didn’t fight long before Black Hat realized their powers were almost evenly matched. It took all of his focus to block her attacks, magic and weapons alike clashing in a chaotic maelstrom of violence and gore. Both sides were injured, but neither seemed able to gain the upper hand at first. That is, until Fascia feigned an attack to Black Hat’s side, only to unleash a brutal strike into his back with a spined tentacle. The spiked appendage raked down his back, causing him to let out a howl of anger and pain.

The force of the blow was enough to knock him off his feet, and before he could recover several more tentacles had him pinned. He thrashed out like a crazed animal, spitting curses as the female eldritch slowly walked towards him with a wide grin. Her pale pink fangs glistened as drool ran down her chin. She got down on one knee by his head, forcing his face up with a clawed hand as she smiled down at him. When he tried to bite her hand off, her grip only tightened until Black Hat could feel his jawbone start to crack, forcing him to remain still.

“What do you want?” he growled through clenched teeth.

“Isn’t it obvious, dearie?” That girlish giggle of her was really starting to get on Black Hat’s nerves. “The closest eldritch besides you is three planets away! And they’re probably not  _ nearly _ as small and cute as you. I’m not wasting an opportunity like this.”

When the tentacles around his legs shifted, Black Hat felt as if he was going to vomit. It painfully obvious what the broad was getting at, and he wanted no part in it. He tried claws and teeth, and when that didn’t work he tried just shapeshifting out of her grasp and running away. She was always just a little faster, just a little stronger. Black Hat wasn’t sure how it happened, but all at once every stitch of his clothing was gone and he was pinned again, this time with Fascia on top of him.

“Get the  _ fuck _ off me!”

“Now why would I do that, dearie? I haven’t even gotten started yet. If you’d stop fighting, this might be fun for you, too.”

Black Hat twisted his head back enough to spit at her face in response, getting a little satisfaction as the thick teal substance ran down the woman’s cheek. She calmly wiped her face clean, then promptly proceeded to rake her claws across his shoulder, blood spraying out as she shredded the flesh easily. Black Hat’s vision blurred for a second, the pain all he could focus on.

“I think we’ve wasted enough time, don’t you?” she asked with all the pep and energy of a cheerleader. It made Black Hat sick, but not as sick as he felt once he saw the slime-covered tentacle slither out from under her skirt. This one was thicker than the ones holding him down, and the curved barbs around its surface left no doubt in his mind what its purpose was. He struggled with all of his might, but his efforts didn’t slow Fascia down.

When Black Hat realized he wasn’t getting out of this, he focused all of his energy on pretending he wasn’t there and this wasn’t happening. As it stood, he was having a hard time believing someone had managed to pin him down like this. The sounds were hard to ignore, as was the horrible sensations assaulting his body, but shock helped keep him numb for the time being.

Just as Fascia was about to cum, she buried her fangs into Black Hat’s flesh. This was no ordinary bite, either. The eldritch custom of marking was meant to be a reverent ceremony, something private and intimate in a way mating of any kind could never hope to be. Yet here Black Hat was, getting marked in a filthy construction sight without any of the proper preparation. It was the most humiliation he’d ever felt.

Black Hat screamed in pain as claws raked down his sides, carving deep into his skin. However, that was only a mild discomfort compared to the burning agony in his soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder. The fangs of the other eldritch pumped venom into his muscles, making his vision blur as his body started to feel heavier. It was an injury that would never fully heal or fade, and they both knew it.

“ _ Get  _ **_off_ ** _ me _ !” Black Hat snarled with what little strength he had left. It was getting harder and harder to stay conscious.

“Not yet,” Fascia growled, a chunk of his flesh still in her mouth. She laughed softly as the first bulge pressed against his entrance.

Black Hat’s breath hitched when he felt it. “You… you  _ can’t _ !” He pawed at the ground with his claws in a weak attempt to scramble away. The venom was keeping him from fighting, his entire body trembling as he felt the eggs pushing their way into his womb.

“Stop…” he uttered weakly, his eye rolling back in his head. He could feel nearly half a dozen eggs stretching his insides already, and there were still more coming. This was a lot harder to tune out than when Fascia was simply fucking him. He silently begged her to finish quickly so he could get away.

When the last egg slipped into his body, the ovipositor thrusted a few last times before shooting hot, thick cum inside of him. The eldritch yelped, twitching away from his unwanted mate as he felt the barbed appendage finally slip out of him. He nearly collapsed when the tentacles finally let him go, but he managed to scramble to his feet and start to run away.

***

When Black Hat opened his eyes, his chest was heaving and he could barely stand. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but as the flashback faded back into the recesses of his mind, he pried his claws out of his bedpost and did his best to regain his composure. His employees were waiting for him in his office, he’d have to be there soon or they’d begin asking even more damn questions. Changing into a clean suit, he made his way out of his room and down the hall, leaning heavily on his cane as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took a long time to get out, but it took a lot of effort to write this one. I had to put a lot of thought into how much detail to go into. It's honestly a sensitive issue for me. This fanfic has been really therapeutic in its own way for me to write. Future chapters shouldn't take as much time.


	6. Terms and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug gets a lot of information, but he doesn't like what it means for his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to one of y'all (you know who you are!) for finding me on discord and giving me the motivation I needed to get back to writing! You've been a huge help!
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my sibling RosieQ, your help made this chapter possible! Some of the dialogue in this chapter comes from them and roleplays they've done with me to help me out of writer's block.

The taste was awful. Bile rose up without warning, burning his nose and throat as the vomit burst out into the nearby trash can. It was a wonder he kept his bag clean. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, tugging his bag back into place and sitting up straight once more. Black Hat was looking at him with irritation.

"Are you quite finished, doctor?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." He hadn't meant to react like this. Hearing what his boss told them about someone attacking him when he was alone, hurting him like this when Flug could've been there, it filled him with rage and disgust and guilt. Then of course there was the look on Demencia's face. The woman was practically vibrating in her chair, staring at Black Hat in horror and anguish. He could tell she wanted to leap across the desk and hold Black Hat, protect him. But they hadn’t protected him, he was already hurt. It had been enough to make the doctor sick.

"As I was saying," the eldritch being growled, pressing the tips of his fingers together and leaning back in his chair. It was a pose they recognized, as he often sat like this while discussing business with clients. "I am injured, but I don't want either of you doing anything so idiotic as to ask if I am alright. I am still your boss, and if you think for one second I am weaker now in the slightest, I  _ will _ demonstrate just how powerful I am, and you will  _ not  _ enjoy it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Black Hat, sir."

"Of course, amorcito."

"Good," he hissed, "And Flug, make sure 5.0.5. understands this as well. I don't want him fretting over me like I'm an invalid."

"I'll tell him to keep his distance, Jefe."

Black Hat nodded, straightening his posture. "You may see blood on my shoulder," he continued, "Again, you are not to express concern or offer to  _ help me _ ." He bared his fangs at Flug as he said this, and the doctor averted his gaze. "Demencia, go patrol the house and make sure there are no blind spots in our security. I need to clear up a few  _ issues _ with Flug."

"Sure thing, Blacky!" Demencia saluted, "Nice knowing ya, Doc." She slithered out the door, disappearing into a vent in the hallway. Flug shuddered, looking up at his boss and preparing for the worst.

"Now, Doctor," Black Hat said quietly, "There is one final matter we need to address."

The scientist could feel the air in the room drop by several degrees. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the lights began to dim. He curled in on himself instinctively, his gaze darting about as he contemplated whether or not it was safe to make eye contact with his boss. It usually wasn’t.

“Doctor, you do have medical training, do you not?”

The question was shocking enough to make Flug look his boss in the eye. At least, he attempted to do so. Black Hat was keeping his attention fixed on the tips of his gloves, his expression casual as his body visibly tensed like an animal ready to lash out.

He cleared his throat, sweat gathering in droplets on the rims of his goggles. “Y-yes sir, I know enough to keep captive heroes alive while I torture them.”

“Yes, I know you’re remarkable at inflicting damage, but I’m talking about legitimate medical practice, Flug, working to repair damage without causing pain.”

Flug's chest fluttered at his boss's use of the word 'remarkable,' but he shoved the feeling aside. Now was not the time. “Well, sir, I have to treat Demencia pretty often… yeah, I think I’m pretty capable,” Flug nodded. He wondered where all of this was going. Surely Black Hat already knew he was a qualified doctor? After all, he’d already treated most of Black Hat’s injuries since… since what happened yesterday.

“Not the best, but you’re all I have I suppose,” Black Hat straightened his tie as he spoke, “You’re going to perform a very delicate and complicated procedure that no other human being has ever performed, and you’re going to have to perform it on me. I won’t bother swearing you to secrecy, even if you were foolish or suicidal enough to tell anyone, no one would believe you. How soon can you be ready to begin?”

Things were suddenly moving a lot faster than they were before, and Flug had to take a moment to gather his thoughts. “Begin what exactly, Mr. Black Hat, sir?”

The eldritch snarled with annoyance. “The procedure! Pay attention, damn it.”

“Y-yes sir! But… what kind of procedure is this, exactly?”

The question hung in the frigid air for a moment as Black Hat stared intently at his gloves. “The bitch left a clutch of eggs, no more than a dozen. I want them removed as quickly and efficiently as possible, but it seems removing them by hand isn’t an option. I’m going to have to give you a brief lesson in my kind’s anatomy, and then you will have to remove and destroy them.”

Flug bit his lip. Common sense screamed at him to keep quiet, but his scientific mind couldn’t stop itself. “A-all of them, sir? I understand if you don’t want to, but some, uh, females tend to keep their... their clutch... even after uh...” He trailed off as the lights grew dimmer and Black Hat’s eye blazed with hellish red light.

" _ Flug. If you ever compare me to a female again, I will eat your soul and rip your body apart one molecule at a time. _ " Every word came out as a demonic growl, and the scientist felt dizzy with fear.

“I’m not! I’m not! I-I-I swear!!! I’m com-comparing your situation to-to a female’s b-because that’s the only gender that g-goes through what you’re going through! To my knowledge, anyway…” Flug’s life flashed before his eyes. He barely managed to stay in his chair, knowing that if he ran he might actually be killed.

His boss’s brooding anger finally exploded into a thundering outburst that rattled the walls. “THEN CLEARLY YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY KIND AND YOU SHOULD LEARN TO HOLD YOUR TONGUE, YOU IMBECILE! YOU KNOW NOTHING, FLUG,  _ NOTHING! _ ”

The screaming was surprisingly quick. Flug’s fear turned to curiosity as he watched his boss deflate and fall back into his chair. The eldritch took a deep breath, the anger melting away as he massaged his temple. Flug’s brow furrowed as he studied his boss. Black Hat almost looked… defeated. It was a horrifying display that the scientist was eager to change.

“Tell me then!” he blurted, wincing then continuing with a whisper. “Help me understand.”

Black Hat shot Flug a murderous glare, but his heart clearly wasn’t in it. He paused, then stood and turned his back to the scientist. “This isn't how it's supposed to work for my kind,” he said, staring out the window at the city in the distance, “Normal courtship takes centuries of preparation and ceremony."

Under different, less worrisome circumstances, Flug might have started taking notes. His boss hardly ever mentioned anything about his species, and what little information he did share was normally vague or cryptic.

“Females are rare, and those who can actually give fertile eggs are even rarer. That’s why there are so few of us, despite how old and powerful we are. It’s customary for a male to spend hundreds of your human years performing tasks and favors to prove he is worthy of a female’s eggs.” His shoulders shook as he gagged. “It’s disgusting.”

“And yet-” Flug caught himself thinking out loud, looking up in fear. “Nevermind!” he said hastily, “Please continue, Jefe!”

“No, by all means,” Black Hat sneered, turning to face him again, “Tell me what was so important that you felt the need to interrupt when you were being given forbidden knowledge of an ancient race as glorious as mine?”

This was a dangerous question and Flug knew it. He didn’t want to ask, but it was more dangerous to refuse to say what he was thinking. He tried to speak up, he really did, but every muscle in his body was so tense it was impossible to do more than whisper. “If that’s the case sir, why were you given eggs against your will?”

The silence that followed was quite possibly the worst moment of Flug’s life. He mentally berated himself for asking the question. Did he honestly just ask his boss why he had been… he couldn’t bring himself to finish the thought. At first, he expected Black Hat to strike him, or at least yell at him. The last thing he expected his boss to do was actually answer the question.

“...I don’t know, but I want them out and I want them out now.”

Flug gulped, remembering the request that had started the conversation. “Okay Jefecito, w-what can you tell me about your biology?”

The eldritch closed his eye, the emotion draining from his face. He didn’t look calm, exactly, more composed and blank. “The eggs are about seven inches in,” he said in a detached tone, “They’re kept in a sort of…” He gestured with a clawed hand as he hunted for the right words, clearing his throat. “Well, there’s no word for it in English. The skin there is thin, and tears easily. I’m already injured there, so you’ll have to be extremely careful. It… it will be messy.” His expression didn’t change, but his cheeks turned the slightest tinge of green.

The notebook in his pocket had finally come out, his pen racing across the pages to turn Black Hat’s words into scrawling notes no one but Flug would be able to make out. “Anything else, sir?”

“Just one other matter,” Black Hat said, “While you work, you’ll have to make sure I don’t bleed to death. Part of the process… Wait, it will be easier to show you.” 

Without another word, Black Hat slipped off his coat and began removing his tie. A high-pitched squeak escaped the doctor, and he covered his mouth as heat spread across his face. He looked away when his boss glared at him. Why in the hell had he made that  _ noise _ ?

“Control yourself, Flug.” The eldritch set his tie on his desk, then unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his shoulder. This revealed a bandage crudely tied to hold a towel pressed into his neck. The towel was soaked in blood.

“Sir!” Flug was out of his chair and by his boss’s side in seconds, fretting over the bloody mess. “What happened?” Flug thought of the bite mark he’d seen in that spot when his boss came home yesterday morning. Was that bite still bleeding? All the other injuries seemed to have healed, why wouldn’t this one?

Black Hat pushed the scientist away with a snarl. “I said control yourself! It’s just a mark.”

“A what?”

“An eldritch mark,” the eldritch repeated, rolling his eye, “It’s part of the rituals of… of mating. As a male takes a female’s eggs, she marks him. The bite is laced with a special venom that keeps it from healing. It dulls the senses and makes shapeshifting more difficult. The venom won’t leave my system until the eggs are ready.” He shivered, curling in on himself almost imperceptibly. “The idea is that the female is supposed to nurse the mark and keep the male healthy, and if he tries for any reason to leave her or disobey her, she simply has to let him bleed to death and find a new mate.”

Flug went over this new information, and didn’t like the conclusion he came to. If the venom was meant to keep Black Hat weak until the eggs grew and were ready to come out naturally, surely removing them early would cause any number of health issues for Black Hat. It wasn’t as if Flug really cared about the fate of the eggs- he ended lives on a daily basis, it didn’t matter to him how old or how young the lives were. If Black Hat were human he would perform this abortion without hesitation, but knowing what he now knew, he saw only one optiong that was good for his boss.

“I have to leave one in.”

A twitch, subtle but noticeable. “Excuse me,  _ doctor _ ?”

“Sir, based on what you’ve told me, your mark won’t heal if the eggs are terminated early. To get the venom to leave your system, you have to carry one egg for the full term.” It killed Flug, seeing the effect his words had. Fear didn’t look natural on his boss’s face.

“No.”

“Sir, it’s the only option that’s good for your health.”

Fear quickly turned to anger. “You honestly expect me to tolerate one of those  _ parasites _ feeding off me for a full three months?!”

Flug matched the shouting with an outburst of his own, though his tone was full not of anger but of desperation. “Would you rather die a victim?!”

The strike he’d been expecting for so long finally came. A gloved hand lashed out, and the next thing he knew he was on the floor on the other side of the room. He couldn’t get up at first, not that he really tried to.

Black Hat froze as he stared at the unmoving form on the floor. Was there blood on the paper bag? He hadn’t meant to hit the scientist that hard. “...Flug?”

“ _ What. _ ”

The eldritch tried and failed to glare at the angered tone of his employee’s voice. Flug had every right to be pissed and they both knew it. He bowed his head, reaching out to help the scientist up.

“ _ Don’t _ .”

He stopped, quietly stepping back and watching Flug stand. The scientist’s movements were slow, his breathing heavy as he got to his feet. Eventually, he looked up at Black Hat. “I’m sorry, sir. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

Black Hat’s hands balled into fists. He refused to apologise to the doctor. He hadn’t done a thing wrong, and even if he had done anything wrong he was a villain for hell’s sake. And yet… “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”

“It’s fine. I’ll go get the operating table ready after I bandage my head. I should probably go over these notes as well, to make sure I don’t forget anything. I’m to tend to the mark and remove all of the eggs, correct?”

A wince. “No. Leave one. I will endure it so the mark heals properly.”

“Alright sir, am I dismissed?”

Black Hat nodded, watching Flug turn and leave. Once he was sure he was alone, he sank to his knees, his fangs digging into his hand to keep him from making a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serios notes time, kiddos.  
> In this chapter I mention Flug's views on abortion. They are not my views or opinions, they are the views I feel make most sense for his character. I try my best not to project my own views or opinions onto my characters, and I don't want to discuss my personal views on the topic. I just want to write the characters accurately and make a story others can enjoy reading.  
> That's all, have a nice day y'all. Next chapter is already in progress :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you read this. More chapters are coming, so be prepared.


End file.
